


These Angel Wings

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) was the rock in the Winchester family. She took care of the Winchesters when they were at their worst, and made sure to keep them at their best. But never did the Winchesters know about her secret that she kept for years. But all of that changed when Lucifer, the famous fallen angel that reigns over hell, captured her and the Winchesters. Join (Y/n), the Half angel and half human, on her adventure to redemption and victory over the darkness as she, Dean, Sam, and Castiel end the battle of (Y/n) against the Fallen and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captured

**Author's Note:**

> not good at summaries and i am sorry lol

These Angel Wings

Supernatural

\---

Best Friend! Castiel x Reader, Best Friend! Dean Winchester x reader, Best Friend! Sam Winchester x Reader

\---

Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, (slight romance), Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: Gore, swearing, Violence, character death

\---

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

\---

-READER POV-

The bunker was quiet. The music wasn’t playing. The TV wasn’t on; everything was silent as I lay on my bed, struggling to stay alive. Dean and Sam were sat on either side of me as Cas was at the foot, a scared look in his eyes. You’re probably wondering what happened. Well…I’ll tell you.

_Flashback_

My wrists were raw from the shackles that held me hostage in the middle of the room. Dean, Sam, and Cas were sat in chair in front of me, tied to metal chairs. Lucifer himself stepped from the shadows, my skin crawling at his demonic energy.

“Hello, (Y/A/N).”

I slowly lifted my (h/c) (h/l) head, a fire burning inside my (e/c) eyes. I snarled and snapped.

“Don’t you call me that, filthy vermin!”

He tsk’d and snapped back.

“Ah yes, I forgot you were a fallen. Tell me, how’s the human bitch?”

I narrowed my eyes as he sighed, running his hand through my shimmering, purple-to-gold wings. I flinched away from his hands as he said, grabbing a fistful of feathers.

“I’ve always admired your wings, Fallen One.”

He snarled and grabbed my hair, snapping my head back. I yelled out and Dean yelled, shaking in his chair.

“Let her go, Lucifer!”

“And why would I do that?”

Sam said while Cas stared at me.

“Lucifer, she’s just a child.”

I stared back at Castiel, silently praying to him.

_‘Cas, my wings…they hurt…’_

_‘It will be alright, (Y/n).’_

I swallowed then stiffened as claws raked against my neck. Lucifer whispered in my ear.

“You should have died the moment your human mother gave birth to you, Halfling!”

He gripped my wings at their base after tearing my shirt apart at the back. Dean and Sam gasped as my wings became visible to them, their eyes immune to the divine and burning light. Lucifer then started pulling back. I gasped and screamed, arching my back into the direction he was pulling. It had happened so fast, the devil’s words whispered into my ears.

“Because you are trouble, I won’t make this quick. I want you to _suffer_.”

My screams were cut short as one wing was ripped from my body. I hung there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Then, I let out the loudest scream I didn’t know I was capable of making. My eyes turned white and Lucifer threw my wing in from of the men, the feathers losing their shimmer. Dean and Sam’s faces were contorted into horror as they stared at the avian wing. Cas was snarling, yelling in Enochian.

_“Let her go, Lucifer! She’s just a child!”_

Lucifer responded by ripping my remaining wing right off my body, some skin still attached. I screamed once more then slumped in my shackles, crying from the pain silently.

“How does it feel to lose your grace, (Y/A/N)?”

The two holes in my back bled profusely, stung, and throbbed. I looked at Dean with tired eyes before saying and spitting blood at Lucifer’s feet.

“I will never submit…”

Suddenly a pair of hands shot and dug themselves into the two holes into my back. I thrashed around, yelling, screaming, and crying out.

“Cas! Dean! It hurts!”

Sam cooed, biting his lip.

“It’s…its ok, sweetheart.”

Dean growled out, glaring at Lucifer.

“When I get out of this chair, I’m gonna slit your fucking throat you son of a bitch!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’s if you survive through this. Look, she’s already dead.”

The world was going dark and the yelling was fading as I looked up, whispering.

“Father…save me…”

-NOBODY’S POV-

The Halflings body slumped forward; making the three men’s run cold. Lucifer picked up the bloody wings, smiling sadistically.

“These would make great pillows, don’t you think?”

Dean yelled out.

“You sick bitch!”

Sam was yelling alongside Dean while Cas stared at you with wide eyes. Your body spun a little slowly from the breeze, your blood running down as a faint white light emitted from the wounds along your body. The sound of multiple wings flapping came about and three angels stood behind the captive men. Lucifer widened his eyes as two attacked. Cas’s eyes lit up.

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s eyes were locked onto the wings on the floor and the body hanging from the chains. He looked at Castiel and quickly untied him. Cas shot up and ran to the dying half angel, removing her from the restraints. Gabriel released Dean and Sam then went to fighting, yelling.

“Go!”

Cas then teleported the Winchesters and the girl to the bunker. Laying her on her back on the floor, Cas quickly tried to heal her but was confused when her body wouldn’t heal. He bit his lip subconsciously and Dean and Sam grabbed bandages. They laid you on the couch after bandaging your wounds and laying you on your stomach on the couch.

-PRESENT TIME, (Y/N) POV-

You frowned a bit in your sleep, waking up slowly. You opened your eyes but then closed them at the light.

_‘Cas?’_

You heard someone jump up and the two Winchesters you weakly sensed beside you jumped.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

“She’s awake but can’t talk. She just prayed to me.”

You felt someone gingerly take your hand and Dean asked.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

_‘Cas…it hurts…’_

_‘I know…what can I do?’_

_‘I…I don’t know…oh father, it hurts…’_

“It…hurts…”

You whispered, trying to stay still as possible. Dean sighed and Sam asked.

“Do you want a painkiller?”

You opened your eyes and met rich, green orbs staring at you with concern, guilt, and remorse. You twitched your head up and down and hummed slightly when you felt a prick on your arm. You looked at Dean and slowly brought your hand to his cheek, calming his mind. Dean held your hand and you prayed to Castiel.

_‘Cas…I need water…can you get me some from the fridge?’_

Cas appeared with the water and lifted your head gently.

“Dean, can you open her mouth for her? Her body is too weak to function on its own.”

Dean nodded and opened your mouth gently. Cas poured the water into your mouth slowly and you felt immediate relief as the cold liquid ran down your parched throat. Cas tipped the water back and you coughed slightly, the water cooling your burning body.

_‘Cas, I feel like I’m on fire…’_

Cas stroked your face and stated to Dean.

“I will be back.”

“Where are you going?”

Cas looked at your back, the white light shimmering more faintly, and the red spots on your back get bigger gradually.

“I’m going to go back to Heaven and am going to talk to father.”

You perked up and Dean asked.

“Why?”

Cas got a pained look on his face and everything got quiet and you suddenly knew what the silent conversation was.

_You were going to die and Cas was going to save you before you were permanently gone._

* * *

It was about an hour after Cas left when you felt yourself starting to tire. Dean and Sam were sitting next to you, Dean patting a cold washcloth to your forehead.

“Why….why didn’t you tell us you were a Halfling?”

Sam asked you. Dean looked over at him with a _‘Seriously?’_ look and you answered.

“Because I thought…you would look down on me like everyone…else.”

You closed your eyes, tears falling from them.

“Everyone hates me….because of what I am…the only people who ever accepted me for what I am was Gabriel and Castiel…and I guess you two too.”

Dean sighed and said.

“We could never hate you, sweetheart.”

Sam sighed and you whispered.

“I’m so tired.”

Dean perked up and started to slightly panic.

“No, no, (Y/n)? Don’t you dare close your eyes on me.”

Sam looked at Dean and then at you as you started to lose your breath.

“(Y/n), dammit Cas! What’s taking him so long?”

You took a hold of Dean’s hand and you said.

“Dean…No matter what happens…I’ll always be here ok?”

He cried silently and he nodded.

“It’s….It’s ok…”

You knew what Sam was saying. _It’s ok to leave now._ You smiled slightly when you felt warmth engulf you and you smiled wider, whispering.

“Thank you…”

-NOBODY’S POV-

Dean and Sam cried as her body glowed gold and white, shimmering as she turned into dust. Dean held the dust that used to be your hand and a warm breeze blew the dust away, the dust spinning and disappearing. Dean and Sam were too busy mourning to notice that there was no breeze outside, not a door was open, and the AC wasn’t on.

-WITH CAS-

Cas watched with pained eyes, Gabriel and other angels that had respected you hanging their heads. In front of them lay an alter, the granite shimmering in the light. Rays of gold and white shone, signaling you were gone and Cas looked down, biting his lip without thinking and the angels left. Gabriel watched his brother and sighed, not even able to crack a joke to lift up Cas’s spirit, let alone his. As they walked away, a little orb of light appeared, flickering like a busted light. Two clouds took the shape of hands and the place changed the area turning into a beautiful meadow of clouds. The sun was right in the distance, casting an array of purples, pinks, oranges, yellows, and white on the clouds and the white figure held the orb close. It thrust it hand out and the orb flew in front of him. It created the outline of a girl, her eyes closed and her body limp. She was see-through, a white and glittering vapor slowly filling in her body. Her wings were spread, the colors white to gold. Quills here and there were purple and the spine of the feather was golden, creating a reflecting light. Her skin was pale, porcelain like and her cheeks were reddish pink. Her lips were full; light pink but seeming tan from the light of the sun. Her hair was (h/c), flowing freely to her butt, the strands curling and waving and swaying. She wore a stomach-less, strapless top, the band that kept it up golden and the fabric white. The sheer above the white textile was sewed with golden thread, accenting her wings and body. Her bottoms were of the same fashion; however they were much longer and held up by a leather strip, golden thread woven into the leather. She was barefoot and the voice softly whispered.

“Awaken, my child…do not be afraid.”

Her face twitched and she slowly opened her eyes, seeming tired and she looked around a bit.

“Father…?”

She looked up and the figure chuckled.

“Yes, it is me, my dear child. You were killed and your soul has ascended.”

The girl remembered and whispered.

“Dean…Sam…”

She looked up and the figure laid a hand of light onto her face. Her cheek warmed at the contact and the figure whispered.

“It’s ok to leave me, my child. I will not keep you away from them; it is not in your nature to be away from them. Your destiny is to protect the Winchesters and Castiel.”

She nodded and smiled, her wings singing, glowing, and fluttering in exhilaration to be able to see her friends again.

“Father…”

“I know.”

She smiled and did a back flip, swan diving out of the clouds with a light laugh.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! ^_^ this was a work out but here we are with chapter two!

Dean was in his room, drinking while Sam drowned himself in books and research. Cas was sitting down with a vacant look on his face, blinking slowly whenever needed. He looked up when he felt another presence and his blue eyes widened. There sat (Y/n) with a smile, shushing him with a finger as she silently and in slow motion got up and ran over to Sam. Cas was amazed at her wings and her appearance. The new, full angel kneeled beside Sam, who had red eyes and was just staring at his page. He couldn’t see her but it was intentional. Gently, she ran a finger along his cheek and Sam closed his eyes. It was an action she often did to get his attention and she stood up, giving Cas a smile as she slow mo’ed into Dean’s room. (y/n) sighed as she saw the many bottles and sat beside Dean, her chin on his leg and her fingers drumming against his arm. This was often her way of getting Deans attention or if she just wanted to hang out with him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and cried harder, throwing the bottle at the wall after shooting up. He walked out of the room and (y/n) followed, shushing Cas when Dean asked him gruffly.

“What are you staring at, Cas?”

“I’m…not staring.”

(Y/n) giggled behind her hand and drifted up to the drawers beside the window, sitting on the top and she let herself appear behind Dean and Sam, Cas starting to smile when she called.

“I’d hope not, Cassie. It’s not nice to stare.”

Dean and Sam froze, hearing her voice clear as day not only frightening them but alarming them. Dean spun around and Sam looked up abruptly, both eyes wide and mouth open.  Dean whispered.

“(Y/n)…”

Said girl smiled and her hidden wing stretched out a bit, blocking out the sun and creating a shadow on the floor that outlined her wings. Dean and Sam looked at the floor and then back at her. She quirked an eyebrow up, her lips curving into a smirk as she fiddled with the clothes.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Dena ran over, yelling her name and hugged her tightly. Crushing her against his body, he cried silently into her shoulder. (Y/n) chuckled and hugged him, patting his back and she joked.

“I told you before. You can’t get rid of me that easily, jerk face.”

Dean reared back and gave her a small smile, kissing her temple and she yelled at Sam.

“Hey, bitch. Where’s my hug?”

-YOUR POV-

Sam got up awkwardly and hugged you, making you smile and he whispered.

“We missed you so much…”

You smiled and he let you go, asking while looking you over.

“How….how are you even here right now?”

You gave him a small smile and pointed to Cas. Dean looked over and asked.

“You…you actually…”

Cas smiled and nodded. You leaned over and waved at Cas.

“Hello, Cassie.”

Cas looked at you, smiling a little and rocked back and forth on his soles, his wings singing to you harmoniously. You looked at Dean and Sam and drifted towards them both, your wings curling around your arms to avoid hitting anything.

“You guys saw my wings…but yet you were not blinded. Would you like to know why?”

Dean nodded and you leaned back.

“Because father has decided to give me the ability to let you see my wings because I am Dean’s guardian angel as Cas is Sam’s. However, we both are your guardian angels. Cas chooses not to show you guys his wings-“

The black feathers curled around and sang a melody made of bells, the sound sounding so hushed. Cas looked at you and Dean widened his eyes.

“You’re my guardian angel?”

You nodded and crossed your arms, standing tall and lifted your nose.

“Which means you are not getting rid of me at all so don’t even try it.”

You smirked.

“You’ll miserably but epically fail.”

Sam grinned and Dean licked his lips, rolling his eyes but smirked. You asked.

“Would you like to see them?”

Sam nodded furiously and Dean looked at Sam, quirking an eyebrow up and nodded. You willed them to show, the wings unfurling and the tip of the highest feather touched the ceiling even though you were sitting down. Sam widened his eyes.

“They changed colors…why?”

Cas was amazed; eyes wide and Dean looked like he wanted to lay a hand gently on them. You let the hum of the feathers singing reach their ears and Dean smiled a little. Cas closed his eyes, his wing gently brushing up against yours.

“Because I am a full angel now.”

Dean shot his eyes to you.

“You…you mean you’re no longer a Halfling?”

You shook your head and grinned, flexing.

“Hallelujah, sweet father in heaven! Now I can try to win arm wrestles with Dean!”

You cheered and laughed, Sam chuckling and Dean rolled his eyes, gently touching your wing.

“Good luck, bird brain.”

You chuckled and replied, sighing a bit as his touch soothed you a little.

“That better not stick.”

“It will.”

Sam gently touched your wing and you hugged both, embracing them with your wings and Cas smiled, his wings singing a more contented harmony. Dean and Sam both embraced you and you asked, letting them go.

“So, boys, where do we go to next and what are we going to slice and dice?”

Dean and Sam grinned and pointed to the screen on the laptop. You looked at it and then grinned.

“Sweet home Alabama all summer long.”

Dean laughed out and Sam shook his head, looking up while smiling.

* * *

We were currently on the highway on the other side of Alabama, driving towards an area that was supposedly inhabited by a horde demons that were frightening and killing town folk. I was in the backseat of the impala, looking out the window at the stars while Sam slept in the front seat. Cas sat beside me, just watching everyone. The moon shined in the driver side of the car, illuminating Dean’s eyes. His green irises were dark from the night, only slightly lightened by the moon. His gaze kept flickering to mine and I read his mind now that I could.

_‘If she had died that night, what would have happened to her?’_

There was a mental sigh and I then heard as I saw his gaze flicker to me in the corner of my eye.

_‘I don’t know what we would have done without her here.’_

I smiled slightly and Cas asked me.

“Are you alright?”

I looked over at him and nodded.

“I’m always ok. When am I never ok?”

Cas shrugged and Dean replied.

“Remember Houston, the movie theatre?”

I paused and turned to Dean, saying.

“I had every right to cry; the bloodsucker snuck up on me.”

Dean snorted and replied by saying.

“I’m sorry, what? Wasn’t the excuse _‘I’m sorry, I hurt my foot.’_?”

I smirked and asked.

“Remember the cat in the locker? _‘That was scary!’_ ”

Dean immediately glared at me and I giggled.

“Remember when the gay bartender tried to come on to Dean and Dean had no idea what to do because we needed to get info from him?”

Sam piped up and I laughed.

“Oh yes I do! ‘ _I’m…I’m sorry but…I’m not exactly into sucking dick.’_ ”

I and Sam laughed while Cas was confused and Dean looked away.

“I had to do what I needed to! And that cat _was_ scary.”

I laughed harder, patting Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh Deanie Meanie, we know.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“Whatever. You guys have no appreciation for what I do for you.”

I coughed and cleared my throat.

“Ahem, have you forgotten my good deeds?”

Dean looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, pulling off to the side of the road to drive into a remote area to sleep in at.

“What were those? Stealing my pie and dying my hair neon pink?”

Sam cut in.

“That was hilarious though, you gotta admit that.”

Dean glared at Sam.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

I counted.

“Well, new one: I died for you, I saved both of your asses from a horde of 10 to eleven vampires, twenty two Djinn’s, fifteen demons, about thirteen werewolves, thirty three ghouls, an Rugaru, some psychotic women, I saved you guys from Crowley, about three goddesses, and seven gods,  thirty one evil spirits, and an Leviathan Cas. That’s a total of 140 supernatural things.”

Dean, Sam, and Cas were staring at me and I smirked, crossing my arms.

“And you thought I was useless in the beginning.”

Dean deadpanned.

“I never did take that back.”

“Shut up, jerk face.”

“Bitch face.”

“Brat.”

“Bird Brain.”

“Puny mortal.”

Dean gawked at me and I snapped my fingers three times. Sam laughed and Cas shook his head, looking up then face-palming. Dean rolled his eyes and laid his seat back to where it laid into my lap, trapping me. I quirked an eyebrow up at Dean.

“Are you serious?”

“Yup.”

I rolled my eyes.

“You are ridiculous, jerk face.”

“Bitch face.”

\---

here it is! Chappie Two!


	3. What A Beautiful Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoah! 139 hits already and 8 kudos too? Whoah! This is awesome! Thanks!!

Gently, I wrapped my wings around Dean to keep him warm while I laid my head against the seat’s headrest. Dean jolted when the wings lay against him and then relaxed slowly. I smiled and Sam went back to sleep. Cas just gazed at me and I asked him telepathically.

_‘Are you alright, Castiel?’_

_‘Yes, I am alright. I am just glad to see that you are back.’_

I smiled again and said.

_‘Cassie, you always say the sweetest things.’_

_‘I do?’_

I giggled very silently and nodded a little, Dean shifting a bit and I opened one eye to watch him. He had slight stubble starting to reappear, the thorn like hairs dark and medium shades of brown. His hair was spiked up in the front as usual, the strands slowly falling into his eyes as the gel softened. His eyelashes were dark, long, and unnaturally full for a male. His arms were crossed but I squinted my eyes when I realized there was something in his hand. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was an old key I had given him for his birthday to a little chest that had his actual present in it. I had given him a machete made from obsidian that I forged myself. Blessed with my angelic powers, it was able to kill demons in one swipe. Dean had told me that he didn’t want to use it; that it was too precious to use. I smiled again and felt the urge to touch the older man’s skin.

_‘How can one human being go through so much pain and sorrow yet still his soul is so beautiful?’_

I thought to myself. It was true. I knew of Dean’s past but yet, as I looked at the little blue orb floating in his torso, I couldn’t help but think what a beautiful soul he had. The blue orb’s tendrils that faded to white were slowly floating around, moving like snakes. There were little crack of black in the actual orb, smoking with a dark mist. I knew that those cracks were the moments that Dean had been at his worst. Even when he turned into a demon and his soul had turned black, there was a small blue light that radiated from the orb much like a light in the dark. I jolted when Dean whispered to me.

“You know, I usually don’t mind it when girls stare at me but you’ve been staring at me for the past twenty minutes.”

His green eyes were looking up at me and I blushed in embarrassment, glaring slightly.

“I was looking at your soul, Dean.”

I then paused and giggled a little, whispering.

“That sounded weird but still.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit in wonder, asking while tightening his hold on the silver key.

“You can see my soul?”

I nodded and asked.

“Would you like to know what I see?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, seeming to fight and agree with himself. Cas was watching in wonder, sitting still as usual and tilting his head slightly. Dean finally nodded and I smiled kindly at him.

“I see a dark blue orb that fades into white at the tendrils. The tendrils just float around, awaiting to tie around another’s-“

I gently laid my hand upon his chest, feeling his heartbeat while the tendrils gently wrapped around my wrists.

“-But, of course, it’s not perfect. There are crack in the orb that mist black, the same color as the cracks. The numbers of cracks there are tell me how many times you have been at your lowest. Which seems to be not a lot, you know.”

I took my hand off, saying.

“Even when you were a demon and your soul turned black, there was still a little ray of light that shone through.”

I looked over at Sam’s soul, his own blue orb bright but yet still cracked. His tendrils faded to white like his brothers, but there were a lot more than Deans. They whipped around, a little faster than Deans little rays and they reached for Deans. I knew this gesture as a sign that his soul recognized its kin and wanted to be near them. Dean asked.

“You mean…I wasn’t completely…demon?”

“You were. It’s just your conscious was just still there…”

I tapped his forehead.

“Still here, knocking on the door like ‘hey, bitch, I didn’t give you permission. Fuck off.’”

He grinned and sighed, asking.

“Can you see other angels’ souls?”

I smiled and nodded, looking at Cas.

“It depends on the Angel. Some Angels hide the glow of their souls. I do not care. Cas’s soul is very gorgeous. I wish you could see it.”

Cas smiled sincerely at me and I looked at Dean, explaining.

“Cas’s soul isn’t an orb. It takes up his whole being. Since he is fallen, it’s not that bright but it’s still there. Instead of tendrils, it’s misty and warm. His soul is such a beautiful shade of yellow, like the sun. It fades to a white in the middle and it shines just like the sun. it’s amazing.”

Cas looked down with a smile, fidgeting with his trench coat and Dean asked me.

“What does your soul look like?”

“I do not know; I’ve never seen it. An angel can’t see their own soul.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and Cas spoke up quietly.

“Her soul is bright and warm. It’s misty, like mine and other angels and it’s an array of purple, gold, and white hues. Her soul seems to deepen and lighten in color to match her mood. Right now, it’s a vibrant white, gold, yellow, and purple.”

I smiled and Dean looked over at Cas, thanking him silently. I was surprised. Dean wasn’t usually so…open to questions and asking things so I felt overjoyed that he was like this. I wished silently that he would do this more often.

“What was the color of her soul when she was a Halfling?”

I whipped my gaze to Cas and Cas closed his eyes to remember.

“It was misty but looked like what yours did, but it was blue, purple, and gold. It had cracks everywhere, black oozing out. When she was killed, her soul had burst into a beautiful array of colors.”

Dean smiled a bit and I noticed he seemed sleepy, for real this time. I didn’t feel sleepy but when Dean yawned, I did automatically. He looked amused.

“I thought angels didn’t have to sleep?”

“It was a jerk reaction. I’m not used to being a full angel, Deanie Meanie.”

He rolled his eyes and I wrapped my wings around him, saying.

“Dean, you need to sleep. We have a hunt tomorrow and I don’t want you to be exhausted and tired.”

Dean snorted and got comfortable, saying.

“Me? Tired? Pfft. Don’t be silly.”

“Shut up and sleep, Dean.”

“Alright, alright. Bitch face.”

“Jerk face.”

“Love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Winchester.”

I heard his light chuckle and then a few minutes later, his snores. I smiled softly. Looking out the window at the starry sky, I thanked my lucky stars that I was able to come home to where I belong.

-IN THE MORNING-

I was dozing; head leaned against the window, warmer than ever, but jolted when the car did. I realized that I was the last one to ‘awaken’ from sleep and Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror.

“So, you finally decided to join us? Took you long enough.”

I grinned and Sam looked at me from his seat, smiling.

“We stopped at a gas station about twenty minutes ago and got some stuff. There’s an individual pie in the bag if Dean hasn’t stolen it yet.”

Dean looked over.

“Dude, angels don’t eat.”

Sam’s ears turned red along with his face and he glared at his brother.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

I shifted in my seat, realizing Dean’s jacket was covering me like a blanket and I blinked. The said bag from the gas station was in between me and Cas so I opened it and grinned.

“Boys, like I would miss out on pie. Pie is totally the answer to everything. Got a demon chasing after you? Eat some pie. Got a werewolf trying to rip your heart out? No problem, eat a pie. Mother coming over to the house? Better eat that pie.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, looking at Sam and saying.

“You should listen to this girl. She knows what to do.”

Sam huffed and I opened the little box, sniffing the pie and I moaned out.

“Oh my father, it smells heavenly.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow up, looking at me through the rearview mirror as we slowed at a stoplight.

“Are you going to share that?”

I glared at Dean.

“Shove this fork so far up your ass; it turns into a spoon Dean. It’ll be a cold day in hell before I ever let you have a piece of my pie. Besides, you never let me have any of yours.”

“I’m a growing man, I need it.”

“Ha, you’re anything _but_ a man Dean.”

He glared at me and asked, speeding down the road when the light turned green.

“Do you wanna go, little girl?”

“Little girl? Oh please. I’m _so_ offended by that. Oh the horror and sorrow bestowed upon me.”

Sam was laughing hard in the front seat while Dean fumed.

“And wanna go? Sure, where are we going, Deanie Meanie?”

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, eyes narrowed and I grinned.

“Aw, is Deanie Meanie mad? Oh, you poor thing.”

Sam couldn’t keep in the laughter and burst the bubble again, slapping his knee and laughing while Dean looked over slowly, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious!”

Dean just deadpanned.

“I hate you all.”

I laughed and Cas chuckled a bit.

“You love me anyways Deanie Meanie. Written all over your face.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and I read his mind.

_‘This girl is gonna get it one of these days.’_


	4. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is short but this is supposed to be the chapter that leads to the next big event. Kind of a filler i guess.

As I heard Dean speak in his head about me being his death, we rode on, a town starting to appear in the distance. Dean, Sam, and Cas were all talking about the case, me listening in as i watched out the window. The world was flying by and Deans thoughts kept shouting at me. I was tempted to speak to Dean through his mind but I decided not to, so I didn't freak him out. Sam looked back and asked.

“Even though this is all hilarious, I think you better stop. Dean is getting pissy. Do you mind?”

Dean yelled.

“I’m not getting pissy!”

I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll stop. But it will continue later on after this hunt.”

Sam nodded and turned, his mouth twitching up into another smile and Dean huffed, slowing into a town that looked grim and creepy. Tingles ran up my spine and I shivered, energies attacking my senses from everywhere.

“This place is radiating negative energy.”

I stated, opening the impalas door to get out. Citizens of the town were nowhere to be seen and I asked.

“Wait a minute…where are the townsfolk?”

Dean frowned and footsteps started coming our way. We braced ourselves, getting into a fighting position. My wings were spread, hands holding one, double barrel shotgun loaded with rock salt and my other holding a long, angel blade. Cas was just standing there, frowning while Dean held two angel blades and Sam having the same as me. The footsteps got louder and out came a scared looking woman. She was tall, with tan skin and a bit lean. She had blonde hair that looked disheveled and frizzy and in need of washing. She wore a bloody, peach colored tank top with ripped, blue jean shorts and no shoes. She was crying, her blue eyes bloodshot and puffy from her tears and makeup running. Her red lips were quivering and she whispered before collapsing.

“They’re here.”

I ran to her, checking for a pulse and was saddened to find none. I quickly turned around, not wanting to see her soul either ascend to heaven or get swallowed up by the smoking tendrils of hell. Dean asked.

“Is she alive?”

“No.”

I tensed when I felt the many different, negative energies coming from different directions and warned.

“Boys, get ready. We got company.”


End file.
